Les larmes versées
by Dreamsz
Summary: Ray fait tout son possible pour protéger Lizzie maintenant que leur relation en est arrivée à là. Seulement quand on est si proche d'un si grand criminel, plus rien n'est pareil et les choses deviennent de plus en plus douloureuses. Lizzington. Première fiction. Angst principalement. Prologue en ligne pour l'instant


**Les larmes versées**

 _Prologue_

Point de vue Lizzie :

J'avais posé ma tête contre sa poitrine et cela faisait des heures que j'entendais son cœur battre, sa respiration soulever son torse. C'est sans doute la seule chose capable de me rassurer, lui, avait trouvé le moyen de me calmer, m'aider et de s'occuper de moi. La seule personne au monde en qui j'ai confiance. Mon ange gardien, celui qui m'avait caché mes propres secrets pour me protéger.

Je le sentis se réveiller et passer son bras autour de moi. Ce sentiment indescriptible de protection qu'il m'a procuré m'envahit plus encore. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé ses yeux qui m'observaient déjà et il m'a sourit comme je ne l'aurai pas crus possible il y a encore plusieurs mois. Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite et encore une fois, je lui ai lancé toute ma souffrance à la figure et son sourire disparut. Il savait, avant que notre relation prenne cette tournure, que ça serait dur de continuer de vivre. Sa réaction est souvent la même ; me serrer contre lui, me sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme avec ses yeux brillants et m'embrasser.

Je suis sortie de la chambre et j'ai descendu les escaliers. Ray avait choisis une maison au milieu de la nature pas loin d'un village. Ça faisait des mois que nous étions en cavale. Après avoir appris une partie de la vérité sur mon passé, je me suis accrochée à lui de toutes mes forces et notre relation est devenue petit à petit plus intime.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de chercher de quoi préparer le repas. En ouvrant le placard, je l'entendis descendre les escaliers.

" Je m'en occupe Lizzie. "

Soulagée, je lui ai souri, il a pris ma place et je suis allée dans le salon. Mon livre était toujours posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. La dentelle accrochée au-dessus des carreaux frôlait mes doigts à chaque fois que je récupérais mon roman. Ray faisait bouillir de l'eau et coupait des carottes pendant que je lisais, assise sur son fauteuil préféré. J'ai été arrêtée dans ma lecture par la musique que Ray venait de mettre. Il aimait tellement écouter ses vinyles quand le calme régnait dans la maison. Je me rappelle d'une fois où nous venions d'arriver dans ce chalet, nous étions ensemble depuis deux semaines et il venait de me révéler des choses sur mon passé. Je lui avais hurlé dessus, je l'avais frappé et il avait pleuré. J'étais en train de tout détruire, je criais et quand j'ai relevé la tête vers lui j'ai tout arrêté. Ses yeux étaient vides, son visage strié de larmes, les bras pendants et impuissants et il avait la bouche entrouverte comme si les mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres, trop insuffisants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Alors je m'étais excusée à maintes reprises et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Ce ne fut pas la seule fois que ça arriva et presque chaque fois tout se terminait ainsi.

Je fus extirpée de mes pensées par la voix de Ray qui m'appelait depuis la cuisine. Le vinyle tournait toujours.

" Lizzie tu veux bien aller acheter de la farine et de la salade ? "

Il semblait gêné de me le demander alors que je lisais mais j'ai tout de suite posé mon livre, y voyant une occasion de prendre l'air.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais. "

Je pris mon manteau et une écharpe avant de sortir. L'air frais avait empli mes poumons et les yeux fermés j'ai senti le vent emporter toutes mes mauvaises pensées et me ramener dans mon monde protecteur. Les rues étaient vides et le calme régnait. Les branches des arbres étaient penchées trahissant ainsi les années passées enracinés au même endroit, surveillant inlassablement les rues qu'ils couvraient. Les feuilles tombaient les unes après les autres, sèches et mortes.

Quand je suis arrivée, l'épicerie était comme abandonnée. Aucuns clients, aucun bruit, juste un vendeur perdu dans l'ennuie. J'étais perdue entre les rayons, trop perturbée par le manque de vie qui m'entourait. Sans même faire attention à ce que j'avais pris je suis passée à la caisse en cachant mes mains dans mes poches, paralysée par l'air glacial de l'endroit. Le visage du vendeur était couvert de cernes violettes et sa peau contrastait avec ses yeux presque gris. Je le regardais passer les articles avec ses doigts frêles. Dès qu'il eut fini, je sortis dehors, encore perturbée. Il faisait encore plus froid que quand j'étais arrivée et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir aussi j'accélérais le pas. Quand je fus arrivée au bout de la rue, je m'apprêtais à tourner mais deux mains gantées m'attrapèrent par les cheveux et me plaquèrent face contre un grillage caché par d'épais buissons.

" Si tu ouvres la bouche, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. "

* * *

 _Voila voila pour le prologue, merci beaucoup d'avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil et merci d'avance pour les petits filous lecteurs qui me laisseront des reviews ! :)_

 _Petite info pour le chapitre 1, je n'ai plus mon ordi sur lequel j'écris en ce moment donc l'écriture est en pause mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour le récupérer le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir finir le premier chapitre que je mettrais dès que possible en ligne._

 _Merci à tous et restez branchés pour les prochains chapitres !_


End file.
